


Game Night

by MercyGrim96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Grumpy Karkat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat cannot stand when Dave beats him over and over again at Smash Bros, but Dave thinks it's really adorable when his boyfriend gets grumpy. </p>
<p>(I fail at summaries, just read if you like cute davekat!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

“FUCK YOU!” Karkat yelled as he threw the Wii remote on the ground, “This is so fucking unfair Strider, how the hell do you win every single fucking time!”

Dave crossed his arms and with a smug expression on his face he retorted, “Because I am simply the master of Smash Bros, that’s why. It also helps that I know what all the special moves are and that I don’t button mash all the time, unlike some people,” he looked at Karkat as he said that last part.

Karkat’s face looked like it was about to explode in anger, and Dave found it quite adorable He would always go out of his way to piss off his cute boyfriend/matesprit whenever he got the chance, because it always had outcomes like this. Though he also knew that if he didn’t calm the troll down he would probably find himself sleeping on the couch tonight.

Karkat huffed and turned his back to Dave in annoyance. 

“Awww come on babe, don’t be like that,” Dave said, as he tried to suppress a smile. He wrapped his arms around Karkat and leaned his head on the angry tolls shoulder. “You’re always so grumpy, you know it just makes you cuter right?”

“I am not fucking cute,” Karkat exclaimed. 

“Would it make you feel better if we invited John over and you beat him?” Dave suggested. 

"Maybe,” he mumbled in answer. 

Dave smirked, “I thought so, let me just message him.”

~half and hour later~

“Fuck yes! In your face Egbert!” This time Karkat threw his Wii remote in triumph, he had beaten John three times in a row as Dave watched, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“Karkat, one more time, pleaseeee. I can totally win this time!”

“Hell no, you can never beat me, for I am the master of Smash Bros.” Karkat said to John, as he involuntarily snuggled up to Dave on the couch. He yawned as he curled into Dave’s side. 

Dave wrapped his arm around Karkat, who had just drifted off to sleep, he looked up at John and said, “Thanks for coming over man, if it weren’t for you I probably wouldn’t be getting a comfy bed to sleep in tonight.” Karkat started purring in his sleep and Dave smiled, “Or a cute troll to sleep next to.”

John sighed, “Yeah whatever, I guess I’m your guy if you ever want Karkat to beat someone at videogames or whatever.” He picked up his jacket from where he had thrown it on the arm of the couch, “Well I’m out, if I don’t get home soon your crazy brother will start texting me, whining that he doesn’t have his cuddle-bug,” John said with a giggle.

“Ugh to-much-information Egbert.” Dave groaned.

John just laughed and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

After he left Dave picked up the fast-asleep troll and carried him to bed. He got in next to Karkat and fell asleep as he listened to the steady rhythm of the troll’s quiet purring.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr. My tumblr is mercygrim96 if you ever wanna follow me, I post a lot of random little cute fanfics on there! (also about the purring I just think it's really cute of Karkat to quietly purrs while he's asleep.) (also leave a comment if you see a mistake, I originally wrote this at like 2 in the morning)


End file.
